


Alive

by qtkenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following drabble prompt: Fred didn't die in the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

“He’s alive.”

George could feel warm tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he looked on to see Percy, with a smile brighter than the Sun, squeezing Fred’s limp body in his arms. He watched Fred’s chest move up and down slowly with each shallow breath he took. 

“Of course I’m alive, you tossers,” Fred muttered quietly, his eyes open, squinted. He smiled, hiding a wince; his lips were swollen and cut, but he refused to admit he felt pain. “You lot look worse than I feel, anyway.”

George smiled. His nightmare was over. He still had his brother.


End file.
